Max's Extremely Goofy College Life
Max's Extremely Goofy College Life is an upcoming American Animated Coming of Age Sports Romantic Comedy Web miniseries, being a Sequel series to both Goof Troop and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Sypnosis Following Max and his Team's Victory at the College X-Games after the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie, things had changed in College, like the Gammas being reformed after Tank became the Leader. Max, alongside his friends PJ and Bobby, alongside Goofy and Sylvia, do a lot of things altogether, while encountering a variety of situations and unexpected things that can happen, like Max's High School Girlfriend named Roxanne coming to College and as well as doing something different, like joining the Culinary scene and meeting newer People. Cast and Characters Main * Max Goof (Kappei Yamaguchi/Jason Marsden) - One of the Main Characters of the Webseries who studies in College. He makes up the coolest and best plans to make his Life Better. He also serves as a Brotherly figure to Pumpkins. * Bobby Zermuski￼ (Yoku Shioya/Will Friedle) - One of Max's friends who is the Comic Relief of the trio and studies in College, while he likes to make Cheese based Jokes and makes Cheese related recipes. * Peter Pete Jr. (Sukekiyo Kageyama/Rob Paulsen) - Peg and Pete's Son and one of Max's friends who studies in College alongside Bobby, who now had a Girlfriend named Miss Mochaccinno aka the Beret Girl in a Cafe. * Sylvia Marpole-Goof (Mari Adachi/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - The Librarian who became Goofy's Love interest and second Wife as well as a Stepmother with a Motherly Mentor figure to Max and his Friends. *Goofy Goof (Yu Shimaka/Bill Farmer) - Max's Father who graduated in College who is the Husband of his second wife named Sylvia who is a librarian who serves as the trio's Mentor. Secondary/Supporting * Pumpkins Pistol Pete (Aya Suzaki/Christine Marie Cabanos as her Speaking voice, TBD/TBD as her Singing voice) - Peg and Pete's Daughter, PJ's Younger Sister and Max's friend from his Childhood who later grew up to become a Preteen Guitarist and Singer. She also does some Gardening, as well as she likes Nature and stuff from Asia, ranging from Cuisine, Clothing and History, to Video Gaming, as well as playing Classic Video Games and listening to Music from the Classical era to the Modern day. * ￼Roxanne (Kaori Aso/Grey DeLisle) - Max's High School Girlfriend who comes to College in Max's Second Year. *Lenar Bendaveth (Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar) - A well-known Comic Book Artist, Writer, Cartoonist, Medic, Businessman and Chef who serves as one of Max's friends, as well as a Comic Book Creator of his very own Multimedia Company. He is inspired by Marvel Comics' Stan Lee, the creator of many Super Heroes such as the Avengers and X-Men like Iron Man, Hulk, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man. *Peter Pete Sr. (Toru Ohira/Jim Cummings) -￼ PJ's father who wants to make profits of anything in the Past and is a friendly rival to Goofy. *The Spoonerville Police Department - A Group of Policemen in Spoonerville who protect the City from Criminals and Dangerous events, like Traffic problems and other problems like Robberies and Carnapping. **Jacoden "Jaidros" Pumatinem (Tomokazu Sugita/Doug Walker) - A Californian Spangled Cat who is a Police Officer in Spoonerville and a Detective who also specializes with Detective and Secret Agent-style Missions, while he disguises as Everyone else when there are Missions that are targeted by his Hardest Criminals, especially by those who are stronger than the Police Department themselves. He is inspired by Sonny Crockett from the 80s Crime Drama, Miami Vice. *** TBD Kato-esque Asian-American Martial artist Sidekick who is also an equivalent to Ricardo Tubbs (TBD/Kaiji Tang) - An Asian-American Polcie Officer and Sidekick to Jacoden. *Janitors (Various) *Mrs. Goof (TBD) - Max's Mother and Goofy's Wife, she appears in the Flashbacks in addition to her appearing via Voice form in an episode. Additional voices for the English Version of the series include Will Friedle, Karen Strassman, Hynden Walch, Jason Spisak and Michelle Ruff voicing High School and College Students and with Troy Baker, Sam Riegel and Tara Pratt voicing Men and Women who are at Work and Andrew Kishino with Lex Lang voice Asian People, while Dee Bradley Baker does the Animal sound effects (ex. Cats, Dogs, Squirrels, Bears or whatever, like Birds). Development Following a series of brainstorming ideas for Emman's own Open World Video Game, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, which would be Goof Troop's Reunion Series finale, He came up an idea of a Webseries that will show more of Max's Life in College. When the Creator watched a Video about an idea for a hypothetical A Goofy Movie III on YouTube, he confirmed that some aspects from that Video would be used, like Roxanne coming to Max's Second Year of his College Years and there will be some flashbacks what happened to Roxanne during the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie. One of the confied theories, which is Max and Roxanne are still together, but they are in different Colleges during the first Year would be used. The video that the Creator watched on YouTube is HandeToon's My Idea for A Goofy Movie 3, as he envisioned it as a Romantic Comedy where he would reunite the casts of Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie altogether, with the Story where the wedding between Max and Roxanne would happen, which would be later used for his Game, alongside his idea of a revamped, yet improved version of the Goof Troop Theme Song with revamped lyrics to fit well with the College setting while still being faithful to the Original one used as the Opening of the show. It is also confirmed that it would take inspiration from some Fanon ideas that the Creator find useful for his Goof Troop based ideas so he can write the Story for his ideas, while he is doing research as well. Marketing He already confirmed that the Game would be marketed towards Teenaged Disney fans in the United States, with Commericals featuring tributes to Stan Lee and Michael Jackson, both of them who are deceased Legends that had passed in 2018 and 2009 in addition to other People that he had influenced, ranging from Rock Musicians such as Queen, Beetle and Bon Jovi, to other Real-life People such as Jose Rizal. In addition, he also wanted the Game to appeal Female fans, although he would market the Game for all Ages. As the series is set in College, he had lots of plans to make Commercials, Trailers and Advertisements for the Series, which will also be aimed for both Male and Female Teenaged and Young Adult Disney fans, although other Commericals will be aimed at Younger Audiences, such as some Safety based Advertisements like what to do when you had an extortion. He also wants the Webseries and the Game to appeal Female fans, as he did confirmed that there would be Product Endorsement Commercials with tributes to Michael Jackson featuring Beautification Products. As the Creator wanted the Show and the Marketing to have a College Student living feel, he would like to use both Original (plus Disney songs to fit well with the Urban and College settings) and Licensed Music too. Episodes #Max's Summer of Goofiness - After the first College Year, Max and Company are trying to give a good impression for Summer, while having to do a lot of things to win over the Heat, like selling Drinks such as Juice and Lemonade to be drank or Cold Desserts to be eaten later on by their Customers. Meanwhile, Roxanne comes to College in the Summer so she can help Max and his friends as well as his Parents. #Maximum Music - When Pumpkins tells Max that she is a Musician and a Singer after she left Spoonerville with her Mother for a Vacation, she helps Max's friends to learn how to play different kinds of Instruments. #Max's Extremely Awesomely Goofy Comics - After Max, PJ, Bobby and Pumpkins read some Comic Books, Max comes up with an idea of a Comic Book which he watched a Comic Book Creation Contest Commerical on TV, with the Winner would have a Comic be published by Lenar's own Comic Book Company, as well as a Cash prize and working together to win it. #Max Goof's Project Xtreme Skater - When Max read a Newspaper Advertisement where there is a Skateboarding Video event that would be shown on Television, he and his friends, PJ, Pumpkins, Bobby and Roxanne work together to make one of the Videos with Good quality that would be later shown, while Max gets help from Sylvia and his Father. #Maximooth Pizziminal - TBD. (Note: The Pizza Planet truck will have an expanded role on this episode). # # # Gallery Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Gallery Music and Soundtrack The Creator has confirmed that He is considering using Licensed songs for the series, as well as including Original songs and as well as hiring some Composers and as well as him doing the score as well as Instrumental Music fittings for the scenes of the Story. Easter Eggs Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Easter Eggs and Cameo Appearances In a similar fashion to Every Pixar Production, as well as Shrek and even the infamous Disney Sci-fi Comedy Chicken Little, there are Easter eggs to various media, albeit down played for most of them as well as Cameo appearances, ranging from Disney's Original properties (for example, on the Fanfiction and Disney Remake Discussion via Messenger, he confirmed that all of the Official Disney Princesses (including Sofia and Elena from both Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor) would appear as Animal caricatures of themselves or other ones that fit well in a Modern Urban setting, like Oliver and Company's Music and New York City (the setting, which would be also mentioned in the Webseries) as well as Easter eggs to Disney's Lesser known Works such as Gargoyles, W.I.T.C.H. and The Rescuers, to properties they own, namely the works of Marvel Comics and Lucasfilm such as incorporating Spider-Man influences and references, as well as using quotes from the former's Superheroes other than Spider-Man such as Captain America, Carol Danvers as both Captain Marvel as well as Ms. Marvel, Thor Odinson and Iron Man of Avengers fame. He also confirmed that there would be Easter eggs to other Media like Anime and Manga as well as Video Games and even other Famous Works would be included as well. For his Game and the Series, he already confirmed that Mortal Kombat and DC Comics are the first two Warner Bros.-based references, so he would include a few more Easter eggs aside from the Liu Kang one being confirmed, like one of the employees being named after Scorpion's Real Name. He even confirmed that references to WB's Animated franchises (the works of Hanna-Barbera such as Scooby-Doo and Cartoon Network's franchises) would be included as well. Also, the Creator is planning to include more references from franchises owned by different Companies. In addition, one of the Disney based Easter eggs would involve the Pizza Planet Truck appearing, with an episode that would involve the Pizza Buisness where the Truck appears where it plays a Larger Role compared to it's previous appearances. Vehicles Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Vehicles Changes in the Japanese Version When the series airs in Japan, there are some changes to make it more accessible for Japanese Audiences. *The Opening and Ending themes are changed, to make it feel like a typical Shonen or Shojo based Sports, Slice of Life or Romantic Comedy Anime setting. *Some of the scenes are revamped to make the Story more sense for Japanese Viewers, such as shortening some Flashbacks that already did happened before. *Some of the Music where changed. *There are Caricatures to other Anime and Manga franchises in some Crowd based Scenes. *The Action scenes are slightly changed to have a feel of a Shonen based Action-Adventure setting. Notes/Trivia * While the Webseries follows the events of the sequel to A Goofy Movie, it also includes some elements that would be more fitting in a College setting, ranging from Rock Bands (given the fact Rock Music is listened by College Students) to other things such as family planning and Retrogaming in addition to Electronic Music alongside Magazines and Car cultures. **It also introduces other things for the Goof Troop Universe, ranging from Fashion from the 60s-90s, Magazines, Newspapers and Old fashioned Technologies, to Comic Books as well as Comic Book Superheroes and even, a Caricature of Marvel Comics' Stan Lee (in this case, Lenar Bendaveth), who created numerous Super Heroes such as Iron Man, Thor, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Black Panther and even Spider-Man and had made some appearances in Disney Media such as Fred's Father and the Three Stooges Wedding Guest from Big Hero 6 and the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, with some nods and references to his Cameo Appearances. ***Also, as a nod to both Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man are both Mascots of their respective Companies, there are references and Homages to the Spider-Man franchise, ranging from the ones we see in the Comics, to the adaptations as well as quotes like the "When there's great Power, comes great Responsibility." would be used too, although there would be some Easter eggs to Mickey as well, like a Car resembling the Toon Car from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * The Webseries will also explain further more of Goofy, Max and Sylvia's relationship, as well as the latter two's Mother and Son relationship while it will slowly focus on Pete and PJ's Father and Son Relationship. * Although the Series is set in Max's College Years, there are flashbacks to Goof Troop, both film adaptations and the Goofy and Max segment from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in addition to newly created ones so they can explain what happened before, during and after the events of them. **In fact, one of the Flashbacks will involve what happened to Max's Mother and Goofy's Wife. When Goofy said the quote to Max regarding about his Mother, some People misconcepted that she had passed, but the Creator confirmed that she will be alive, given the fact he felt that typical Batman and Spider-Man backstories had already got their parents deceased, so he made Mrs. Goof alive and left Goofy and Max instead, although she would appear in a episode where she appears via Voice Over with a Phone Call. Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Comedy Category:Coming of Age Category:Sports Category:Romance Category:TV-Y7 Category:Goof Troop Category:Goofy Category:Webseries Category:YouTube Category:Hulu Category:Disney Channel Category:TV Series Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Sequels Category:American animated television series